Escuchar
by Eriredia
Summary: Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Silver está contento de haber escuchado lo que Gold tenía que decirle. No es que pudiera evitarlo, la verdad, pero aun así no se arrepiente. Para nada. Y si ha sido capaz de reconocer que lo ama, está seguro de que podrá aguantarlo un poco.


**ahoGénero: **_Friendship, Romance._

**Advertencias: **_Yaoi._

**Pareja/Personaje: **_PreciousMetalShipping (Gold __**x **__Silver)_

**Disclaimer**_**:**__Ni __**Pokémon Special **__ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Nintendo._

_**Escuchar**_

Frustración. Es lo único que ha sido capaz de sentir desde que fueron atacados y, eventualmente, convertidos en piedra: frustración. No había miedo, ni pena, ni ansiedad, ni rabia. Frío, calor, presión, tacto, eran cosas que era incapaz de percibir. Nada, sólo ese asqueroso sentimiento de _sentirse un verdadero inútil, que no es capaz de defender a sus amigos_, pero es que, aunque lo hubiese intentado, no hubiera podido evitar lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo, ni una fracción de segundo para evitarlo.

Y el hecho de que Gold esté parado frente a él no lo hace mejorar.

Todo este tiempo, ha tratado de concentrarse en el anillo en su muñeca, imaginando a Feraligatr atacando con más poder de lo normal, intentando fortalecerlo, tratando de desenterrar el secreto del anillo. Empero a su esfuerzo, y al hecho de que sentía que funcionaba, la inseguridad lo invadía.

Silver puede, pero, a la vez, no puede ver nada frente a él. Las personas que han pasado frente a sus ojos han sido como fantasmas en una mañana neblinosa, sombras poco legibles, de contornos indefinidos. Se preguntaba seguido si los demás pensarían lo mismo, asumiendo que también estuvieran en su estado de consciencia.

Esta vez, es algo diferente, porque no sólo es capaz de distinguir mejor a Gold y la luz de determinación absoluta que brilla en sus ojos con esa intensidad que tanto le gusta, que tanto lo atrae hacia él; también puede sentirlo. Se le acerca, quedando frente a frente, y pareciera que el dorado que adorna su rostro se apaga por un segundo y sus facciones se doblan en angustia.

—Voy a liberarte de esto… —escucha, como ha escuchado el murmullo distante de todo el que pasa cerca. La voz del criador es dulce y distante— te lo prometo.

Aquella afirmación únicamente logra hacerlo sentir peor. Gold está ahí, tan a su alcance y tan inalcanzable a la vez. Quiere tocarlo, golpearlo en la sien, o, por lo menos, pedirle que se apure, que lo libere de esa frustración. Maldice, _sintiendo_ la tibieza de la mano del muchacho colarse por entre la piedra dura y fría que es su cuerpo ahora.

El criador mira hacia un lado de reojo, como comprobando si el resto le presta atención, entonces sus orbes dorados vuelven a ponerse en la figura de Silver y se acerca, se acerca tanto que Silver cree que Gold es capaz de ver en su rostro alguna expresión. Pero la verdad es que, realmente, en la cara de Silver sólo existe el estado de alerta del segundo previo a la transformación; la pokébola en su mano, la posición de guardia del resto de su cuerpo. Escucha un _tch_, un chasquido con la lengua de parte del pelinegro y ve, vagamente, cómo se muerde el labio agachando la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos y arrugando el entrecejo: está tan, o más frustrado que él. Está seguro de que Gold tiene muchas ganas de gritar, de romper algo, de pelearse con alguien, insultar a quien fuera. Pero Silver sabe que no lo hace por la promesa que le acaba de hacer hacía sólo un instante atrás; se lo está tomando con una seriedad que no había visto antes.

"_Estás haciendo esto… ¿por mí?"_, había preguntado aquella vez que hubieron de enfrentarse a Máscara de Hielo, quizás, con la vaga esperanza de que aquel idiota le diera una respuesta más o menos positiva. Qué sensible y estúpido se había puesto, pensó.

"_¿Quién pelearía por ti?"_ Había respondido Gold, sin mirarlo. _"Peleo para mí mismo, y si mis actos egoístas resultan en tu beneficio, muy bien". _Crystal había desviado su mirada y Silver sabía que había visto su rostro y su expresión de decepción; su compañera apretó los labios. _"Si tuviera que decir por quién peleo, sería demasiado vergonzoso", _prosiguió el criador, esta vez, en ese tono tan suyo y que Silver había llegado a conocer tan bien y que era capaz de desmenuzar hasta su parte más pequeña para descubrir cuál era el significado de alguna frase trastocada por el sarcasmo o la burla. Miró a Chris y descubrió que sonreía. Había entendido perfectamente la confesión muda que Gold había hecho.

Más tarde, antes de irse con Red, Gold se le había acercado de improviso y le había robado un abrazo por la espalda cuando Green no miraba.

"_Me encanta eso de que sepas descifrarme tan bien", _había dicho mientras lo apretaba más contra su cuerpo, colocando su cabeza en la espalda del pelirrojo, sonrojándolo a tal punto que pareció que miles de vasitos sanguíneos se habían roto bajo su piel. _"Te voy a echar en falta. Cuando madure, te voy a dar tu respuesta completa, para que no me digas que soy un niñito que no se toma las cosas en serio"._

Esperaba que pudiera cumplir su palabra pronto.

Para sacarlo de ahí, Gold necesita a Jirachi, y para conseguir su ayuda, no cabe espacio para juegos.

Silver está tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Gold había acortado la distancia entre sus rostros y ahora tiene la frente apoyada en la suya.

—¿Tienes una idea de cuánto me haces falta, idiota? —Le dice, y Silver, si pudiera, estaría temblando. — Maldita sea, Silver, te necesito conmigo. Te extraño… —sigue, ahora tomándole las mejillas con ambas manos, acariciando sus pómulos de piedra—. Yo maduré, de verdad que lo hice, y me gustaría darte tu respuesta ahora. _Joder_, es… en parte, es maravilloso que no me escuches, porque estas basuras cursis pareciera que se me dan mejor de lo que te gustaría. —Ahora Gold cierra los ojos y aprieta fuertemente sus párpados, concentradísimo en lo que diría, como juntando su valor—. Silver, te amo. Te voy a traer de regreso y entonces estarás conmigo, ¿te parecería tener de novio al mejor criador de Pokémon del país? —Pregunta, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la misma que un segundo después, merma hasta convertirse una mueca de sarcasmo adolorido— ¿A quién estoy queriendo engañar? Hablar de amor, yo. Y encima tú no me oyes y esta perorata estúpida que te estoy diciendo no sirve de nada porque cuando estés despierto yo no voy a tener valor para repetirla, ¿qué te parece eso?

Entonces se da la vuelta, con los restos de una sonrisa lastimera colgándole de los labios, cayendo al suelo.

Había sido estúpido, poco romántico, incluso hosco, algo muy propio de Gold. Pero se le había confesado y él lo había escuchado _todo._

Cosa que, de paso, tampoco lo hace sentirse mejor, porque, en el fondo, Silver debe reconocer que su ansiedad ahora es mucho más grande.

•

Cuando todo ha terminado, Silver huye del edificio, escurriéndose entre la gente, buscando algún lugar aislado, lejos del alcance de las miradas de las grandiosas masas de personas que han llegado al Frente de Batalla y que ahora se preparan para partir. Lo hace a sabiendas de que luego lo van a buscar y espera que, si no es Blue, la otra persona que más lo conoce sepa dónde está. O al menos, lo intuya.

Llega a una terraza vacía en el único lugar solitario que hay, en el otro extremo de la isla y se instala ahí, se sienta en un banquito blanco de madera y mira hacia el horizonte y el sol durmiente y la tarde que muere en brazos de la noche que llega desde el otro lado del océano. Guarda las manos en los bolsillos y se cruza de piernas.

Descansa la cabeza en el respaldo y cierra los ojos. Tiempo, tiene de sobra, ya que el grupo completo volverá al continente al día siguiente en la noche.

Entonces se permite un suspiro. Largo, cansado. Tiene algo de hambre, no ha comido en todo el día por el asunto de las batallas, que, al final, han quedado en que Red y Green ya no parecen capaces de enfrentarse el uno al otro con la seriedad de dos rivales (porque Silver sabe, y Gold, Ruby y Blue lo han cuchicheado durante la pelea, que esos dos se traen algo más que una amistad), que a Ruby no le pueden tocar un solo cabello de su Delcatty porque se pone histérico, y que es mejor no dejar que Saphire y Blue se sienten a escuchar a Chris hablar de Gold y Silver, porque termina en caos, Silver de los nervios, y Gold con la mano del pelirrojo marcada en la cara.

Escucha unos pasos y la falta del eco de los tacones contra el suelo le dice que no es Blue. No necesita girarse para comprobar lo que ya sabe, porque un cuerpo cae desvergonzadamente a su lado izquierdo en el banquito en una actitud y con un peso que sólo podría ser de Gold. El ambiente se tensa tanto que pareciera que puede cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Así que estabas consciente —empieza Gold y parece realmente incómodo.

—Todo el tiempo —responde, sin darse la vuelta.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

Gold chasquea la lengua en señal de fastidio y Silver siente su mano izquierda ser tirada débilmente. Entonces, tiene que darle la cara al criador.

—Tú sabes de qué te hablo. No lo voy a repetir —dice y desvía la mirada.

—Ah, es verdad que "lo cursi se te da mejor de lo que _me gustaría_" —se burla e intenta infructuosamente distender la situación, pero cuando ve la cara de disgusto del moreno, comprende que es mejor que cierre la boca.

—Y a ti el sarcasmo se te da mejor de lo que a mí me gustaría —Gold rebusca en los bolsillos de su chaqueta (en la isla por las tardes hace frío y Red no lo ha dejado salir sin abrigo) y saca una manzana roja y amarilla que extiende hacia él. Silver la toma entre sus manos, todavía enguantadas y la examina, dándole vueltas, buscando alguna magulladura—. No te esfuerces, me ha costado, pero encontré la mejor que había en el puesto —le dice, y el pelirrojo se gira para mirarlo, divertido—. Sé que no te gustan ni muy dulces ni muy ácidas.

—Los puestos cerraron hace dos horas. Hace dos horas, estábamos todos en el hotel. ¿Cuánto te ha costado mantenerla así para traerla hasta aquí desde Johto? Este tipo especial de manzana sólo se da allí —inquiere antes de darle un mordisco a la fruta y descubrir, complacido, que sabe tan perfecta como luce. Gold, evidentemente descubierto, pone las manos en alto.

—Vale, me pillaste. Sí, la traje desde casa para ti, ¿y qué?, quiero tener esos detalles contigo y nadie puede decirme que no.

—Ahora confirmo que ser cursi se te da perfecto —dice y vuelve a dar otro mordisco. Luego extiende la manzana a su amigo—. Venga, se me va a cansar el brazo —Gold toma la manzana entre sus manos y le propina un mordisco desproporcionado—. ¡Gold! ¡No seas bestia! —Riñe y el moreno se levanta del banco, divertido.

—Tú me ofreciste —le contesta el criador en tono burlón.

Silver aprieta los dientes y los puños. No sabe en qué momento la frustración volvió a apoderarse de él. Es capaz de escuchar el latir desbocado de su corazón, entre tintes de rabia y expectación. Quiere hablar, necesita hablar, pero hay algo en su garganta y en su cabeza que se lo impide; quiere que sea Gold el que dé ese paso. Mira al moreno una vez más, enarcando una ceja. Luego, al ver que la única respuesta es otro mordisco y una sonrisa juguetona, no puede hacer nada más que reprimir un sonrisa y relajar los músculos; con Gold, no puede enfadarse en serio.

_Después de todo, no es momento para estar enojado_, piensa, y aprieta los dientes de nuevo, dejándose atrapar por un nerviosismo nuevo. Gold da un paso, luego dos, luego se gira y lanza lejos la manzana, hacia el mar. Silver casi no la ha probado. Gold vuelve a enfrentarlo con el rostro relajado y las comisuras de sus labios curvadas levemente hacia arriba, como quien ya ha hecho lo que tiene que hacer y está contento y tranquilo consigo mismo, conforme con lo que ha pasado.

A Silver se le hace difícil; Gold se lo está poniendo difícil de veras, con ganas, porque el criador sabe que el evolucionista no va a avanzar si no es tirado por la muñeca. Le cuesta más que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Sería su miedo al rechazo de alguien que ya se le ha declarado? _Qué estupidez_, se siente avergonzado de sí mismo y de su inseguridad.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué siente tanto miedo? Tal vez, es sólo que teme demasiadas cosas. Entre ellas, que Gold se aburra de él y lo tire lejos de su vida y de su corazón, como la manzana que ahora debe estar hundiéndose en el vasto mar delante de ellos. _Silver no quiere estar solo de nuevo._

Suspira, mordiendo su labio inferior, y Gold parece notar la desesperación y la pena creciente en el corazón del pelirrojo porque Silver escucha unos pasos apurados que van hacia él. Espera un choque, anhela que Gold lo taclee y lo encierre en un abrazo, porque es lo que necesita en este momento. El abrazo no llega, sólo es la mano del moreno chocando suavemente contra su frente y pasándola por el cabello, desordenándolo cariñosamente en la coronilla de la cabeza. Luego, la misma mano ordena lo que ha hecho y se dedica a recorrer las hebras suaves hasta llegar al cuello y se queda ahí, poniendo el pulgar en la mejilla. Gold lleva la otra mano a la misma posición. Con los pulgares acaricia los pómulos y las mejillas ante la mirada desconcertada de Silver. El criador da un paso hacia adelante, sujetando con cuidado su rostro, como si se fuera a romper.

Silver repara en que está más alto.

Levanta un poco la barbilla y enarca una ceja, preguntándole qué era lo que seguía.

Gold no se hace de rogar.

—Cierra los ojos —pide, y Silver comienza a temblar.

Deja huir un largo suspiro mientras hace lo pedido. Entreabre y cierra y pega los labios y los remoja, sin saber cómo dejarlos; escucha la risa cálida de Gold. Puede sentir el calor de su cercanía. Luego es su aliento dulce, tan próximo y excitante. Luego es su nariz, que choca con la de Silver. Luego son sus manos; una que permanece en su cuello y la otra que recorre el hombro, parte de su espalda y finalmente encuentra un espacio cómodo en su cintura. El toque de su torso, el apretar inseguro de la mano que ha bajado. Luego, son los labios trémulos, que rozan los suyos. Entonces es la presión.

Es una explosión de sensaciones y emociones absolutamente nuevas. El olor a manzanilla del cabello negro, el tacto electrizante de su piel contra la de Silver. No se mueve, no respira, sólo está ahí. Silver se tambalea, ha perdido fuerza en las piernas, y Gold tiene que ser rápido y soltar su rostro para sujetarlo con firmeza por la cintura. El evolucionista deja ir un gemido casi inaudible al tiempo que lleva sus brazos desde la prisión que es el pecho del moreno hasta rodearlo por el cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Gold parece decidir que hay que avanzar un poquito más, así que mueve un poco los labios y los abre, y ahora el sabor a manzana y a té helado llenan a Silver, que le responde, un poco ansioso y torpe, y su compañero le responde de igual manera. Rompen el beso a veces para tomar un poco de aire, y durante el proceso uno ladea la cabeza para buscar alguna diferencia. A Silver le parece ideal que no la encuentren, ya que así podrá memorizar a la perfección cada detalle de Gold, sin tener que molestarse en grabar cosas distintas. Podrá recordarlo cada vez que sienta solo.

Gold atrapa el labio inferior de Silver y luego lo suelta, deteniendo el beso. Silver gruñe y cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y de que el criador se está riendo con ganas, se siente aún más avergonzado. Ladea la cabeza, indignado consigo mismo.

—Si quieres que te bese de nuevo, sólo tienes que pedirlo —dice y vuelve a reír cuando las mejillas del más bajo se tiñen furiosamente de rojo. Gold, con la nariz busca la contraria, y mueve la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa amplia. Lo único que puede hacer Silver es, por esta vez, sonreír.

El moreno vuelve a atacar sus labios, ahora con pequeños besos cortos. Silver tiene que apretar los ojos.

—¿Entonces? —Pregunta Gold.

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Qué me dices? —Vuelve a preguntar y Silver recuerda las palabras del día anterior.

—¿Acerca de salir con el mejor criador Pokémon del país? —Rebate y Gold hace un puchero antes de robarle otro beso, haciéndolo reír. El más alto se separa y echa el cuello hacia atrás un segundo, obviamente sorprendido.

—Tú… tú te reíste —Silver frunce el entrecejo.

—¿No puedo hacerlo alguna vez? —Cuestiona, molesto. Entonces Gold lo alza en brazos y da una vuelta con él, riéndose— ¡Gold, basta ya! —Reclama.

—¿Ves eso? ¡Hice que te rieras! ¿Sabes cuántos puntos me podrían dar por eso?

—Eres un idiota.

—Pero tú quieres a este idiota —señala, dejándolo en el suelo y poniendo una mano en su cuello. Silver sonríe de lado, luego, pone serio el semblante.

—No —dice, logrando que por una vez, el rostro de Gold caiga hasta el suelo en una mueca de confusión tremenda—. Yo no quiero a este idiota —sigue, soltando su cuello y llevando ambas manos hasta las mejillas del otro, que sigue desconcertado—. _Yo amo _a este idiota —confiesa.

La boca de Gold se abre de golpe. La cierra y la abre un par de veces, antes de que su labio inferior tiemble. Hace otro puchero más grande y atrae a Silver hacia él para esconder su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del evolucionista.

—¡Eres un pésimo bromista! —Reclama, haciendo que Silver suelte un suspiro divertido. El pelirrojo le quita la gorra con una mano y se dedica, con la otra, a mimarlo jugando con su cabello. Gold se separa y lo mira, dolido— Me asustaste, no lo hagas de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? —pide, aún angustiado y Silver no puede hacer nada más que asentir y robarle un beso en los labios y luego, simplemente, quedarse ahí, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y los brazos flexionados escondidos entre sus cuerpos, dejándose hacer por él. Dejando que busque su rostro y sus labios y las mejillas y deje besos cortos en sus párpados y en la frente.

Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Silver está contento de haber escuchado lo que Gold tenía que decirle. No es que pudiera evitarlo, la verdad, pero aun así no se arrepiente. Para nada. Y si ha sido capaz de reconocer que lo ama (de una forma bastante cruel y propia de Silver), está seguro de que podrá aguantarlo un poco; Gold es un pesado, un pervertido y un hiperactivo, pero es, además, una persona noble, cariñosa, segura de sí misma y en cuyos brazos puede sentirse tranquilo. Eso le basta y le sobra. No quiere nada más.

Tal vez, sólo que controle a dónde lleva las manos de vez en cuando.


End file.
